Quiet Desire
by melianatara
Summary: Very short oneshot from Murdoc's point of veiw. Very Short.Rated M for MATURE. If you are not mature, please don't read this. ;


_Author's note: A very short distraction to entertain myself. The girl is NOT Noodle, although when I read back through it it does seem like its her. It's actually a character I made up for a fanfic I will hopefully be posting soon. It's rated M for sexual content. If you are fifteen or older then you should be ashamed of yourself for reading this! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, Murdoc, the Plastic Beach or Mos Def. DUH! _

I was enjoying the night sky, the distant sounds of the ocean lapping at my plastic beach and a drink on the top deck. It had been a long day in the studio, I had seen to all my guests, made sure 2-D wasn't going anywhere and felt I deserved some down time. I loved to come up here at night. 's like I'm the only person in the world.

There was a breeze this high up and I was just considering throwing a blanket across my lap when the door to the stair well banged open. I jerked my gaze away from the stars to see what new headache had arrived.

She stood there in the doorway, a gorgeous sight to behold. The wind caught her hair and made it dance around her face. It _must have _been chilly up there because I could clearly see her hardened nipples through the thin material of her tank top. Her long legs flowed out of the short skirt she'd been teasing everyone with all day. _the vixen! _I'd thought Def was goin to tap it right there in the studio when she bent over to untangle some cords. I couldn't really blame him.

Then I saw it, my note book of lyrics hung loosely from her hand and fell to the floor, it was almost slow motion. I hadn't intended for anyone to see it, but I must have left it in the studio where she'd been putting up equipment after the rest of us left. She was gazing into my eyes. Not staring, not the usual glare I got from those green eyes, but actual gazing, mate. Her face was so… intense, and I knew that she knew.

I sat up and swung my legs to the side of the lounge chair, placing my drink on the table beside me and flicking my cigarette into the wind.. All these years, the snide comments, the arguments over nothing. It had all been a cover designed to keep myself from getting close. It was finally out of the bag and I held my hand out to her, I think I was holding my breath.

I saw a tear roll out of her eye, it hung for a moment before falling away and suddenly she was there. I caught her in my arms, she almost bowled me over the side of the flippin chair. She hugged me, no, more like hung on to me for dear life _"was she crying? _and I squeezed her back. It was weird, I'd never really _hugged _anyone before, not like this. Well, maybe Noodle that time she'd had a nightmare, no one else was around… but this was different. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to make her a part of my body, to keep her inside my chest, you know, and carry her everywhere with me. I gotta say, it scared me a little.

I broke our _hug_ and moved to lay back on the lounge chair, drawing her in close beside me, I wasn't really sure how to handle a teary woman. Usually, I'd shove 'em out the door with an autograph and some cab fare. That clearly wasn't the solution here! She shivered in the night air and I pulled the blanket across the both of us. She never said a word, she didn't have to. She moved her body on top of mine, straddling my lap and placed a hand on the side of my face and she kissed me.

It wasn't our first kiss. Years ago we'd had one nighter, but it was just selfish, angry sex with clawing and biting, it was great but it had started a month long feud with us not speaking to each other. This was different. It was soft, tender, I leaned into it and her lips parted accepting my tongue. We kissed like that for what seemed like hours, like a couple of school brats. Our hands roamed of their own accord, undoing buttons, rubbing bare skin, groping, kneading. She pushed my unbuttoned shirt over my shoulders and I slipped out of it no longer caring about the cold. I pulled er shirt over her head and tossed it as well. For a moment there, she was perfect. The wind blowing her inky hair, stars peakin through the strands and surrounding her like a halo. Her bare skin glowed in the moon light. _Beautiful. _

I didn't deserve this by any means, but here we were, like some crappy love song. I was so stunned I almost didn't notice she had her hands in my pants, they were undone and she was pullin my joystick free. She was certainly no novice when it came to sex and with little effort I soon felt her warm love tunnel grippin me shaft. _mmmm_ She knew exactly what she was doin, I was putty in her… well, lets say hands. I even let her finish before I did, _snigger_, it was amazing. I never had better. She curled up next to me and we shared a cigarette.

She fell asleep in my arms and after a bit, I gently scooted off of the chair and laid her back. I tucked the blanket around her and retrieved my shirt. I sucked down what was left of my drink and turned for the stair well. Stooping I picked up my notebook. Flipping through the pages I found what she had undoubtedly seen. Gingerly I pulled the photo free of the masking tape. It was me and her at some party or another a while back. We were drunk off our asses, maybe a little stoned, she had her arm around my waist and mine was around her shoulders. We were laughing. I tucked it into my pocket and tore out the page of lyrics it had been taped to. "Quiet Desire" was torn into shreds and I threw them into the wind. I watched them curl and twist about until they were just specks.

I looked back at her, wishing with my whole black heart that things could be different. I even took a few steps back toward her. It was hard to resist, her hair was scattered around her face, her lips, a little puffy from snoggin, were slightly parted, her skin had lost the flush of exertion and seemed pale against her dark hair. I reached out my hand to brush her cheek. _Bloody beautiful. _

But it was no use. With a pain in my chest, I turned on my heel and headed for the stairwell again. She was going to hate me tomorrow when I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about, but that was the way it had to be. That was the way it would always be.


End file.
